


Captured

by totallyrhettro



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breaking and Entering, Drinking, First Time, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Happy endings guaranteed, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Oral Sex, Truth or Dare, rhink, teen rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrhettro/pseuds/totallyrhettro
Summary: Rhett breaks into a neighbor’s house and finds Link, and himself, in a compromising situation.AU universe where Rhett is in college and hasn’t met Link before this fic.





	1. Chapter 1

The Neal Estate stood on five and a half acres, mostly atop the hill at the end of Oxbow Road. A massive mansion with countless rooms, numerous balconies, and huge fountain out front, stood as an imposing sight to the nervous man standing at the gates to the driveway. He had come here with a small group of friends (Chris, Gregg, and Julian) all of whom were slightly more than tipsy from an evening of drinking. He was sober, however, being the designated driver for the group tonight, but he felt like he was going to throw up regardless. It hadn’t been his idea to come here instead of driving all his drunk friends back to their various dorms. He wanted nothing more than to forget the whole thing and hope that after sleeping off the booze, his friends would forget, too. Yet here he was, looking up at the house of the new family in town, trying to build up the courage to fulfill his end of the deal.

“Well, Rhett?” his friend, Gregg, whispered. “You ready?”

Earlier that evening, as he and his group had begun the festivities with talk of these new neighbors, one of his friends, Chris, had mentioned sneaking onto the property earlier to catch a glimpse of the new residence. It seemed a crazy thing to do, and Rhett told him so. Chris had smirked and told him it wasn’t a big deal. Despite being a huge house, only three people actually lived there.

“Some old couple and their son, I think. No one saw me. It was dark anyway.” Rhett only shook his head at his best friend’s impertinence. Many hours and beers later, Gregg suggested a small game of truth or dare. Since there weren’t any girls around, it seemed somewhat pointless, but they were too tipsy to care at that point. Rhett did his best to enjoy himself but as the game went on he regretted offering to be the designated driver. The truths and dares were mildly entertaining at first, but soon he started getting tired if the whole thing.

“Alright guys,” he started, “I think it’s about time to head home.” Julian glanced at the clock.

“It’s sonly, shhh, nine- nine o'clock. Man,” he slurred. Gregg and Chris looked at the clock as well.

“Yeah, man.” Chris crumpled up the empty beer can in his hand and threw it, unsuccessfully, at a nearby trash bin. “It’s too early to quit now. Hey, I know.” He stood up and grabbed Rhett’s coat by the door. He slid his hand into the coat pocket, pulled out the keys to Rhett’s car and waved them around. “Let’s do a real dare.”

Rhett nearly leapt at Chris to take the keys away.

“You are not taking my car, idiot,” he said, grabbing the keys and holding them out of the shorter man’s reach. Chris was tall, nearly six feet, but Rhett was over half a foot taller and sober. Chris swayed a bit trying to take the keys back before giving up.

“Then you drive then,” he finally said. “It don’t matter.”

“What’re you thinking, Chris?” Gregg asked. He looked at Chris, clearly excited. The dark-haired man grinned and seemed to bask for a moment in what he believed to be his own brilliance. Then, poking Rhett in the chest a bit too hard he said,

“I dare you … to sneak … into … the … Neal … Estate.” He jammed his finger again and again for emphasis. Gregg and Julian looked at him like this was the greatest idea tht they had ever heard. Rhett, however, looked incredulous. Surely Chris was either joking or too drunk to be thinking straight.

“That’s not going to happen,” he said, after a pause. His three friends looked crushed. Julian stood up, wobbly.

“You have to,” he said. “It’s th’ rules.” Gregg nodded in agreement.

Thinking back, Rhett could not believe they had talked him into this, although it was secretly very exciting to think about. Sure he had gone into other people’s homes before, back in Buies Creek, but they had all been abandoned. This was on a whole other level. ‘ _This is insane,_ ’ he thought, ' _I’m insane_.’ Chris stood next to him, slightly leaning on him for support, and pointed through the iron gates towards the side of the house where a small window could just barely be seen.

“That’s the window I told you about. You can get in real easy.” Rhett nodded but said nothing. He remembered. Chris had told him that he’d seen this window on his foray through the yard and noted that it’s latch was broken. It wasn’t very big, but he figured Rhett could squeeze in just fine. “That leads to the basement I think. You can grab something they won’t notice and bring it back as proof.”

The tall blond took a deep breath and held it for a moment before exhaling slowly. ' _Might as well get it over with._ ’ He moved to the left of the gate where a huge maple tree grew. It’s branches reached over the brick wall that encircled the property. Rhett easily climbed up onto those branches, made his way along them to the other side, then landed almost silently on the grass. He could hear his friends giggling behind the wall and hoped they wouldn’t wander off into the night while he was gone.

After a quick glance across the grounds, checking fruitlessly for any signs of security that would somehow have been hidden by the barred gate, he crouch-ran along a line if bushes towards the small window on the side of the house. It was dark inside; all Rhett could see where the cobwebs on the inside if the glass. The window was shut, but he managed to wedge his long fingers into the side and pull the window up and out. It creaked angrily and Rhett froze, listening for any indication that someone had heard the noise. After what seemed like ages, he decided that no one was coming and, feet first, slid through into the house.

At first, he thought it was pitch black inside, but then he noticed a sliver of light coming from somewhere above and to the left of him. He carefully inched towards it, feeling his way through the darkness. There were dark objects between him and the light, but he couldn’t tell what they were. When one of his feet or his hands felt something in the way, he'd lightly moved around. Finally, his foot bumped what felt like a low rise in the floor. The soft light poured down from above and he could just barely make out the faint outline of stairs.

' _The light switch must be nearby,_ ’ he thought. Slowly he crept up the stairs, hoping the switch would be near the door from under which the light was streaming. The wooden steps creaked as he made his way towards the door and it felt like it took forever to reach the top, his heart pounding the whole time, terrified that someone would open the door and find him there. His hand was shaking as it felt along the wall beside the door. Nothing. He swallowed hard as he felt along the other side. Nothing. His heart sank. There was no light switch.

Somehow his hand found a railing and he gripped it tightly. He looked down the stairs into the inky blackness of the basement. Though his eyes had adjusted slightly, he couldn’t see the window he had climbed in just minutes before. Silently scolding himself for being so stupid as to go through with this venture, he made his way back down the stairs, hoping to feel his way towards the hidden exit. At the base of the stairs, he glared into the darkness, but still saw nothing. He wasn’t even sure which way to start. He threw his hands up in exasperation and, like a miracle, his fingers brushed past something in the dark. A string.

“Yes!” he softly exclaimed. He pulled on the string and instantly the room was flooded with light. After a few moments of blindness as his eyes readjusted, he was able to really look around for the first time. The room was filled with boxes and furniture, most of which were covered with heavy cloth. The walls were unfinished, wood studs, beams, and various wiring exposed to the air. The floor was poured concrete, cracked and stained from years of use. To his left, he saw the small window he came in through, still open, and with a sigh of relief he started making a beeline for it. Then he stopped. He was already here; he had made it and no one had caught him -yet. It seemed a shame to leave empty handed. Looking around, he saw most of the objects nearby where far too big to haul with him: a vase here, a painting there. ' _I need something smaller._ ’

To the other side of the stairs a collection of open boxes, perhaps placed more recently, where scattered about on a long table. Rhett walked over to these boxes, moving much faster now that he could see everything. At first he was going to just grab the first thing he could find small enough to take with him, but he found his previous fear of being caught had faded, replaced by his intense curiosity, and he began rummaging through the boxes as if he was at a yard sale.

A small photograph caught his eye and he paused to examine it. It was of an older man and woman, possibly in their fifties, and a younger man all standing together and smiling. ' _A family photo,_ ’ he concluded. The young man was probably the same age as Rhett: early twenties. He had shaggy dark hair and amazing blue eyes. Those eyes. They seemed to pierce right through the photo into Rhett’s soul, as if the two of them were staring at each other in person. The young man was grinning a somewhat cheesy grin, but something about it made Rhett smile too. He wondered if this was a photo of the current residents. If he wasn’t currently breaking into the house right now, he’d be inclined to find and meet this blue-eyed man.

He ran his hand over his short, dark blond hair and sighed to himself. Now was no the time for idle thoughts, so he went back to rummaging. He had just picked up a small snowglobe when he’d heard a sound that made his heart stop. The handle on the door was turning. He turned sharply towards the sound and as he did, the fragile knick-knack fell from his hands. It landed on the floor with a loud crash and shattered to bits beside him. Immediately, a voice called down from the doorway.

“Hello? Is someone there?” Rhett couldn’t see who was speaking, but didn’t move to look. Instead, he ducked down behind a large cabinet and tried very hard not to even breathe. The sounds of footsteps on the creaking stair seemed to echo throughout the room. There was a pause, then more footsteps along the concrete floor heading away from him. Still holding his breath, Rhett peered slowly around the cabinet and saw an old man in a butler's uniform facing away from him, looking about. The young man glanced towards the window, his only way to freedom and bit his lip. The stranger was between him and the window. As Rhett watched, the old man walked over to the window, took a few moments to look outside, then shut it tight.

' _Any second he’s going to turn around and search this side of the basement. Any second he’s gonna find me._ ’ Rhett’s mind raced to think of an outcome that didn’t involve getting caught and arrested and suddenly he found his eyes glued to the stairs. It was the only way out. He couldn’t wait any longer. The moment the butler had reached the far wall of the basement, Rhett made a break for it. He didn’t try to be quiet as he ran towards and then up the creaky stairs, taking them two at a time easily. He didn’t turn to look as he heard a shout for him to stop. He just ran as if the devil himself was behind, but he didn’t know where to go. He didn’t know this house; it was huge and strangely laid out. After one turn, then another, he couldn’t find the front door or any door that might free him to the outside. He heard more shouts, this time louder. He had to hide. Not sure where exactly he was, he grabbed the first door handle he could find and ducked inside.

He leaned against the door, listening for oncoming footsteps, or shouts confirming that he’d even found. Looking down, he saw a lock on the door which he quickly turned. He breathed a sigh of relief, thinking he had made it, and turned around to look at the room that, in his haste, he had failed to see. He was in a tiled room, about twice the size of his dorm at school. A few candles were lit along a counter top near a sink and mirror. Fancy curtains hung over small windows on the far side of the room and a small cabinet filled with towels and various soaps stood, half open, nearby. All of this Rhett completely ignored, unable to pull his gaze from the center of the room where a large copper-colored soaking tub sat, filled with water. Sitting in the tub, his arms folded over the edge as his chest pressed up against the side, was a man with dark hair and blue eyes. The exact same eyes that Rhett had been starting at not long ago. After a moment of silence, the man in the tub smiled and whispered in a soft voice:

“I don’t think you’re supposed to be here.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rhett couldn’t breathe. For a few seconds he considered unlocking the door behind him, rushing out, and taking his chances in the rest of the house. The old butler may not catch him. Maybe there was no one else in the house to grab him. Maybe the butler wouldn’t call the police. Maybe, maybe, maybe. ‘ _No,_ ’ he thought, ‘ _I can’t go back out there._ ’ He was certain it would most definitely end badly. He looked at the eyes peering at him, those intense, beautiful eyes. They looked so kindly, without hate or anger, right at Rhett.

Suddenly, someone grabbed the doorknob behind him and tried to open the door. Rhett squeezed his eyes shut, and leaned hard against the door just in case. The man in the tub hesitated, then called out.

“I’m taking a bath in here!”

“I’m sorry, Master Neal.” A muffled voice called through the door. “There’s an intruder in the house.”

“We’ll he’s not in here.” At this, Rhett’s eyes opened and stared, amazed, at the dark-haired man.

“Sorry to bother you,” came the response, then they heard footsteps slowly fading away. They were alone. Rhett found he couldn’t speak and just stared.

' _Why didn’t he turn me in?_ ’ he asked himself.

“I’m Link,” the man in the tub whispered. He sat up a bit straighter, but kept his chest close to the edge of the tub, hiding the rest of his no-doubt naked body. Rhett tried to swallow but found his mouth completely dry.

“Rhett,” he managed to say. He felt his brain short circuit. He couldn’t think, only stare at the young man before him. Link was smiling, a shy, coy little smile, as his eyes scanned the intruder up and down. His skin was flushed pink, probably from the heat of the tub water. He waited for Rhett to continue but when he remained silent, Link decided to take the initiative. He pointed to a bathrobe lying on the floor between the two men.

“Can you hand me that?” he asked. Rhett didn’t move; he felt frozen in place. “Shall I call for Mr. Mitchell?” Again, Rhett was silent. A sly smirk crossed Link’s face and the other man felt a shiver run up his spine.

“Mitchell!” the dark haired man suddenly called out, loudly. He stared into the green eyes across from him as they widened in fear. The intruder shook his head fiercely, silently begging Link not to reveal his location.

“My robe?” A slender, yet muscular arm pointed again at the discarded cloth on the floor. It was obvious now: if Rhett didn’t do ask instructed, Link would sell him out to the butler, Mr. Mitchell, or possibly the police. The would-be burglar had no choice but to obey. They both heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway and stop just outside the door. The same voice as before called back.

“Is everything alright, Master Neal?”

Without hesitation, Rhett moved as quickly and quietly as possible over to the robe and picked it up. He looked at the other man, still in the tub, questioningly. Link nodded.

“Never mind, Mitchell,” he called out. “I can handle it.” He winked coyly.

“Very well, Master Neal.” Rhett waited until he heard the footsteps fade away once again before releasing the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He stood up carefully and held up the robe almost as a peace offering. Link took the robe in one hand, his eyes never moving from Rhett’s face. His own face wavered back and forth between excitement and embarrassment. Slowly he stood up and the young man on his knees before him averted his eyes. When he looked up again, Link had wrapped the robe around himself, tied it tight, and stepped out of the tub. He gazed down at the other man with a strange look; fear wrapped in desire. Something about that look, that gaze… It stirred something deep inside Rhett, something he didn’t understand. He had never even thought to look at other men before. He liked girls, he thought about them a lot, almost since he had been old enough to know girls were different than boys. He mentally slapped himself to clear these strange thoughts from his head.

“Stand,” Link said, quietly but firmly. Rhett stood slowly, staring into those sapphire eyes. It was as if he was under a spell, one he was not sure he wanted broken. Those perfectly blue eyes once again looked him up and down. Rhett felt his own eyes wander, now taking in fully the view of this boyish face. The skin was still slightly pinked, but perhaps from more than just the water, now long gone. He was just starting to examine the perfect cupid’s bow of those strangely alluring lips, when his thoughts were interrupted by a request he didn’t expect.

“Take off your shirt.” Again, soft but firm, like steel wrapped in silk. Rhett hesitated and glanced back at the door behind him; it might as well have been miles away. When he looked back he saw a knowing look on the shorter man’s face. There was no going back. Nodding, to assure his captor that he would comply, Rhett unbuttoned his blue plaid shirt and tossed it to the floor. Link tilted his head, taking in the sight of the shirtless man before him. He raised a delicate hand and gently ran his fingers through the light brown chest hair and down the muscular torso before him. Rhett twitched, involuntarily but didn’t pull away. His skin burned where the fingers touched, but it was a good burn. He’d had women touch his chest before but, somehow, this was different, more sensual. The exploring fingers traced smooth lines to his belly button then paused just above his belt before pulling away.

“Take off your pants.” Another command. This time Rhett didn’t hesitate, and that surprised him. He felt completely under this stranger’s control, and he couldn’t believe his lack of shame or embarrassment. Instead he felt… what? Excitement? As quietly as he could, he unbuckled his belt and slide off his jeans until they reached the floor. After a moment’s thought, he kicked off his shoes and pushed them and his pants away. He thought he should feel vulnerable, standing there in nothing but his boxers and socks, but he didn’t. He swallowed nervously, licking his lips with anticipation. In the back of his mind he heard his own voice telling him again and again that he was only interested in women, not men, but he couldn’t believe that anymore. Not with this stranger, this man, gazing so lustfully at him.

Link bit his lip and took a step closer to his captive. It was so invigorating having this strange man he had just met standing nearly nude in his private bathroom. Rhett was tall and gorgeous, and completely at Link’s mercy. The idea alone aroused him. He took a deep breath and brought his hand to the newly exposed boxers and pressed gently, exploring his new toy. The touch sent electricity through Rhett’s entire body. Part of his mind shouted at him that this was all kinds of wrong, but he could feel himself stiffen and the thoughts were drowned out by his body replying that it just felt so right. He let out a soft moan and Link felt his own need rise at the sound.

“Do you like that?” he asked, but Rhett could only nod as his eyes fluttered closed. Link continued to massage over the increasingly tight cloth and Rhett started to feel his knees grow weak. He opened his eyes when he felt the hand pull away and stared eagerly into those perfect blue irises, waiting for the next order.

“Take… take them off.” Link hesitated, not sure if his new friend would comply. It all seemed too good to be true, but without breaking his gaze, Rhett slid his boxers slowly to the floor. His manhood was nearly fully erect and already looked quite impressive. Link felt his own twitch at the sight and it took all the self control he had not to jump on the taller man then and there.

’ _Not yet,_ ’ he thought. Again he brought his hands to the other man, gentle and exploring. He slowly traced his fingers along, teasingly, staring at the top of the left hip bone and followed it downwards towards the groin. He took careful note of the girth of this man’s erection as he slid his fingertips down the shaft. He knelt down to get a better angle before gripping it fully in his hand and rubbing the swollen head with his thumb. Rhett gave a small whimper; no one had ever teased him so much in his life and he loved every second of it. He closed his eyes again and thought only of the sensations he felt and how if this was a dream, he hoped he didn’t wake up any time soon.

Suddenly, he felt something much stronger and wetter than a finger. Link ran his long tongue around the tip and Rhett had to place his hand on Link’s shoulder to steady himself. The tongue moved in slow circles, first around the head, then moving down the shaft as the fingers moved out of the way. Link reveled in the taste and texture. He felt the need to own this man more than anyone ever before; he had to make this intruder his. Wetting his lips, he grasped Rhett’s waist with both hands and took the head into his mouth. Rhett gasped and instinctively bucked his hips forward. Link happily took as much of the member into his mouth as he could. He felt it bump the back of his throat and he gagged momentarily. As he began to move his head back and forth, a hand grasped the hair on the back of Link’s head in a tight grip.

They stayed that way, Link bobbing his head while Rhett rocked his hips back and forth to match, for a time before Link pulled away. Rhett whined softly from the loss of sensation and opened his eyes. He watched as his captor stood up and untied his robe. This time he didn’t avert his eyes; he wanted to see fully this creature who could make him feel so powerless and yet so wonderful. As the white cloth slid off Link's body and on to the floor, Rhett poured his gaze over the naked form before him.

“Touch me.” A soft voice now spoke, far from the steely voice from before, hesitantly passing Link’s lips. He was nervous now, fully exposed to this complete stranger. Part of him wanted to cover himself back up and call for the butler, but he was too deep in this, he’d gone to far to stop now. He looked into Rhett’s eyes and saw his own desire matched in those beautiful orbs.

Rhett reached a trembling hand toward Link’s body. The last command had been vague and that excited him. It had also come with far less force than before, but he didn’t need coaxing anymore. He wanted this, he wanted _him_. Less than a step towards Link brought Rhett agonizingly close. He brought his long fingers to the naked flesh before him, brushing soft lines along his chest. Freshly washed skin trembled at the touch, the fingers leaving trails of sensual fire behind. They moved through his thick, black chest hairs, passed his navel and down towards his groin.

But then they stopped, just above the waistline, and Rhett’s hand lifted back up to Link’s face. He cupped Link's magnificent jawline and pulled their faces close. For a moment jade eyes met sapphire ones, then his eyelids slid closed and he pressed his lips against Link’s. The kiss was awkward at first, uncertain. As their lips maneuvered around each other, they quickly learned how to move and fit together, like feet remembering a dance from long ago. Rhett felt the other man’s tongue on lower lip, and he opened his mouth, willingly, growling softly as he felt it exploring, entwining his own. As they kissed, their naked bodies pressed together, and Rhett couldn’t take it anymore. He turns his head, moving his lips teasingly towards Link’s ear.

“I want you,” he whispered. Link swallowed hard and with great effort he stepped back from his companion. For a moment, Rhett feared he’d messed up, and he reached for Link, hoping he hadn’t. The shorter man sensed his fear and smiled, reassuringly.

“Lie down,” he said, the confidence back in his voice as he commanded Rhett once more. His eyes flashed with lust and Rhett felt his heart leap in anticipation. Slowly, his eyes never breaking their shared gaze, he bent down on the tile floor, as instructed, and lay on his back. Link was close by, following his every moment inches away. As soon as the intruder was down, Link was on top of him, resuming their passionate kisses. His hands moved in a frenzy, desperate to feel every inch of this man and his lover’s hands moved similarity upon him.

“Link…” Rhett whispered between kisses. “I don’t… I’ve never…” Their eyes met and Link saw a hint of fear, but not of him or the feelings they now shared. “Not with… with a… uh…”

“Hush.” Link kissed him softly to silence his fears. “It’s alright. I will show you.” He sat up, straddling his companion. Strong hands gripped his hips, stabilizing him, as he maneuvered his body into position. He licked his own hand generously before gripping Rhett’s manhood and sliding up and down, lubricating it. When he thought they were both ready, he pressed their bodies together, gliding himself down onto his lover. Rhett gasped with the sudden sensation. His fingernails dug into soft flesh as he pulled Link closer, pulling himself deeper.

Link moaned loudly as he felt himself filled with the other man. He lifted himself up, nearly removing himself completely, before going back down again, and again. Rhett thrust his hips upwards, matching the rhythm. Suddenly, his member hit a sweet spot and Link cried out in shock and ecstasy before biting his lip, afraid that someone might hear. His head rolled back as he rocked himself back and forth, pressing that spot against his lover repeatedly.

“Fuck, Link,” Rhett moaned, as he came closer to climax. The two men were panting hard, their hearts nearly beating as one. “I’m close, oh god.” Link took Rhett's hand in his own and moved it to his waiting erection, and his lover grasped it eagerly. Rhett had never touched a man this way before, but it was a familiar motion and he began pumping fiercely with a practiced hand.

Link came first and Rhett felt a hot, sticky substance cover his hand and torso. The smaller man’s body tensed sharply and the pressure pushed Rhett over the edge, coming harder than he thought possible. Link leaned down, holding his lover close as they rode the waves of pleasure to their conclusion. When the waves had finally passed, he laid a small kiss on the bearded lips of his companion before collapsing completely and rolling over to lie beside him.

They laid their, together, reveling in afterglow, waiting for their strength to return. After a few minutes, Rhett became suddenly very aware of his nakedness and started feverishly putting his clothes back on. Link watched him, in a daze, pulling his discarded robe to his body. He barely sat up as his companion finished dressing, unsure if himself again.

“I won’t tell anyone you were here,” he said, as Rhett buttoned his shirt. “I promise.” Rhett looked down on him, his expression unreadable. He opened his mouth to say something, but then seemed to reach some unknown conclusion and was silent. With one last glance at those intense, blue eyes, he ran to the bathroom door, turned the lock, flung open the door, and was gone.

Rhett managed to make it out of the house without anyone seeing him. As he ran across the vast grounds towards the street, he noticed that the massive driveway was devoid of police vehicles, which he fully expected to be there. Instead it was just as quiet as before, save for his rushed footfalls in the grass. His great height allowed him to grab onto low hanging branches of the tree he used to climb the wall long ago, and he make quick work of pulling himself up and back over to the other side.

Looking down, he saw his three friends, out cold on the sidewalk. He knelt down to check on them. They had clearly passed out drunk while they were waiting for him. Chuckling to himself, Rhett shook them awake.

“Wha, who, huh?” came the confused utterings of his, obviously, still intoxicated friends.

“Come on,” he said. “Let’s go home.”

~ ~ ~

His friends didn’t mention the plot to break into the Neal Estate the next morning, or at any time during the proceeding days. It seemed that the whole night was a blur for them. Rhett kinda felt the same way. He kept remembering, reliving, the events that had occurred in that house, and every time he did, he felt no regret. Well, one regret.

It was after a week of contemplation he found himself standing at the gate to that very house, his shoes shined, his chinstrap beard neatly trimmed, and his clothes ironed and pressed. He pushed the intercom button and tried not to chicken out as he waited for a response.

“Neal residence,” came a familiar voice. It was the butler, Mitchell. “How may I help you?”

“Mr. uh, Rhett… to see Mr. Neal?” He chewed on his lower lip nervously as a long pause followed. Finally, he heard the unmistakable noise of the gate unlocking and he let out a sigh of relief. He made his way up the long driveway to the front door, looking around the yard as he walked. It all looked so different in the day time, maybe it _had_ been a dream. His mind started going over arguments he’d had with himself the last few days; this was a bad idea, it’s not going to work, the butler is going to recognize you…

At the door he took a deep breath and knocked. When it opened, Mr. Mitchell was standing behind it, holding it open. He looked this visitor up and down slowly, his eyes squinting, suspicious. Rhett tried to look casual but he felt like his whole body was vibrating with fear. After a few truly agonizing seconds, the butler cleared his throat and made room for Rhett to enter. As Rhett took a step into the vast entryway, he saw a familiar figure come dashing into the room. It was Link, practically glowing, and with a smile that could light up any darkness.

“Hey, Rhett,” he said, coming to a halt right in front of his secret friend. The butler shook his head, unnoticed, as he closed the front door and padded away.

“Hey, Link. I uh, wanted to know if you… you know…” He swallowed, trying to refocus and started again. “You wanna hang out? Like, sometime?” Link’s smile grew wider and Rhett couldn’t help but smile too.

“Sure, Rhett.” Link grabbed his hand. It wasn’t rough or timid. He held his hand like they were old friends, close friends. “I’d like that.” Rhett looked into those intense, beautiful blue eyes that had captured his heart, and felt all trepidation fade away, for good this time. Suddenly, Link got a wicked look on his face. “You wanna see my bedroom?” he asked. Rhett blushed but returned his mischievous grin.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
